Octopus (Peter Pan)
The Octopus is a double side character from 2002 sequel ''Return to Never Land. ''He serves as a foil to Captain Hook whom he tries to eat because he thinks he's a fish. His sounds are provided by Frank Welker. Appearances Return to Neverland In the movie the Octopus replaces the Crocodile as Captain Hook's enemy. He has a clock inside him just like the Crocodile and tick-tocks whenever he happens to come by warning Hook. When Captain Hook and his crew return from London they tie Jane in a bag up on a net and throw some fish bones overboard to lure the Octopus towards Jane so that when Peter rescues her he'll get eaten by the Octopus too and Captain Hook will have his revenge. When Peter Pan arrives Hook tells him that Jane is Wendy and cuts the bag with his sword sending Jane overboard and into the water with the Octopus and Peter Pan and Tinkerbell both dive in after her and when both them and the Octopus go under all that comes up is Peter's hat and Hook believes that he has finally gotten his revenge on Peter Pan but then Peter Pan and Tinkerbell come back up with Jane in the bag and Tinkerbell squirts pixie dust on the Octopus making the Sea Creature fall on the Jolley Roger and chase Hook. The Octopus grabs Hook with his legs and pulls him back into the water but then he accidently lets go and sends Hook flying back onto the ship. Later on when Mr. Smee is giving Hook a foot massash the Octopus appears and scares Hook and Mr. Smee shooes him away but before he leaves he squirts water at Smee to which Smee replies At least the crocodile had manners. Later on when Jane saves Peter Pan from Hook Hook grabs Jane, but Peter throws his sword at the rope to save Jane from Hook again. Hook falled to the ship and Peter give the anchor to Hook for all the way from ship to the sea and headed the Octopus. The octopus faced at Hook and he imagine Hook is a codfish and Hook ran fast up back to the ship. The sea monster ran after Hook in the hole of the bottom of ship. The Lost Boys run away from hole because Hook ran up and the Octopus ran up after Hook on the ship. The Octopus looks mad is get Hook and Hook screams and run away to put the cannon, the bucket of water and the other cannon and head to the end of the ship. The Octopus destory the Jolly Roger and sinking all the way to the sea and Hook beg to Peter and Jane to save him, but Peter told Hook A good captain always goes down to his ship. But Hook dosen't wants to be a good captain and the octopus grab Hook with one of his legs to eat Hook, but Jolly Roger to ready to sink to the water the octopus looks down at the water. the octopus says Uh-oh and went back to the water with the ship and Hook. Smee and the Pirates looks so sad but not they watched Hook jumps escape from the hungry octopus and head to the sky and head to the rowboat with Smee and the crew. In the end of the movie the Octopus looks very mad at the pirates but he looks in his imagine at Hook, Smee and the Pirate crew who are codfishes in the boat, he liking his lips for Hook and his crew. Hook and his minions srceaming and row away from Never Land and the Octopus chase after them with legs making the ticktocking sound. As far as anyone can say, he is still chasing them. Gallery returntoneverland140.jpg|Octopus is flying by Tinker Bell's pixie dust returntoneverland141.jpg|Octopus on the Jolly Roger returntoneverland143.jpg|Octopus is smacking of the taste of Captain Hook returntoneverland181.jpg|The Octopus is looking for Captain Hook returntoneverland182.jpg|The Octopus is exicted returntoneverland440.jpg|The Octopus surprised returntoneverland448.jpg|The Octopus with Captain Hook, Peter Pan and Jane returntoneverland451.jpg|Octopus destory the Jolly Roger and headed to the sea returntoneverland461.jpg|The Octopus chased after Hook and his men in the rowboat Trivia Category:Peter Pan Category:Comedy Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Heroes Category:Royalty Category:Creatures Category:Monsters Category:sea Monsters Category:Marine Animals